I don't hate every thing
by LittleGothGirl13
Summary: Sam has been extra grouchy lately. When confronted about it, what does she not hate? Better yet, what do Danny and Sam love?Read to find out even though if you have half a brain, you know. Rated for safety. DannyXSam fluff. Please read and review. :


Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. I do own the plot here though, that's it!

Summary: Sam has been grouchy lately. When confronted about it, what exactly does she not hate? And better yet, what exactly do Danny and Sam love?

-----------------------------------------------------

"I hate that stupid noise, Tucker stop it!" Sam screams as she hears his PDA screech for the thirtieth time in a five minute period.

"Fine. I'm done anyways," Tucker states, annoyed.

"What were you doing Tucker?" Danny asks.

"I was uploading your newest blushy moments with Sam."

"I hate those stupid blushy moments," Sam whines again.

"Me too," Danny agrees.

"I also hate my mother who says that I should get a restraining order against Danny…again."

"Is there anything that you don't hate Sam?" Tucker asks sarcastically.

"Yeah, you do hate a lot of different things. Why is that?" Danny asks, more seriously.

"I don't hate every thing. I don't hate the color of the sky or the snow in the winter. I don't hate the color of the grass or the color black."

"Surprisingly enough you just named all of the characteristics of or pal Daniel here," Tucker states, laughing.

She elbows him in the stomach while she turns bright crimson red.

"You did just list that didn't you? Phantom and Fenton, too," he states, surprised.

"Well, you are my be-best friend, Danny. I can't hate things about you."

"I can't hate things about you either, Sam. Don't worry I love everything about you. I love the way you smile. I love how much you care about animals. I love that you are a vegetarian. I love how much you care about your friends. I love how smart, funny, pretty, caring, unselfish, sweet, cute, adorable, and perfect you are. I love that you help me as Phantom. I love how brave you are. I love how strong you are even when you now that you don't have to be. I love that-he he. Why am I still talking I am such a spaz."

They both smile shyly and blush.

"And…blushy moment number 134. This one brought to you by Daniel Fenton," Tucker interrupts rudely.

"Tucker, I-Don't make this all my fault. She started it," he whines childishly while pointing at Sam.

"Uh-uh mister. Don't you dare turn this all around on me."

"Well, you did start it with your whole 'I don't hate everything' speech. I just continued to talk after you did so."

"Oh no, my speech was proving a point to Tucker. Not adding to a list of blushy moments."

"You-you made me say all of those compliments."

"How exactly did I do that Danny? Am I suddenly a half ghost and over-shadowed you to make it seem like you cared about me?"

"No, and I do care about you Sam. I don't have to be over-shadowed to realize that as long as I live I will never find any one else in the whole world that I care about as much as I care about you. I won't like any one as much. They will never complete me in the way you do. I will never in a million years love them as much."

"I'll never love any one as much as I love you either Danny."

"Alright well…I think I'm just gonna go…" Tucker runs away childishly.

"Yah, well, this isn't at all awkward," Danny states sarcastically.

"Nope not at all," Sam replies.

"Man, I am gonna miss Tucker."

"Why? Where is he going?" Sam asks, confused.

Danny smiles wickedly. "He is over in the bushes taping us right now. So after I kiss you I'll have to kill him, to get the tape back. Plus, after I do kiss you, I doubt that I'll want to do much else, let alone hang out with Tucker."

He takes a step towards her.

"Well, that is a shame. Tucker was a good friend." She steps forward too. "But, I'd much rather this."

They both lean in and share their first real kiss.

When they pull apart Sam looks dizzy as she says, "Oh well, screw Tucker, that felt way to amazing to stop to hang out with Tucker."

"Hell yeah, Sam. Hell yeah."

Then they stand in each other's arms and they suddenly hear Tucker scream, "No……I lost the bet!!! How can that be?!!!"

Sam and Danny then laugh as Danny turns ghost and flies them back home.

-------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: Okay, another random One-shot nut I had to write it. It just seemed so sweet. Not one of my best but I like it alright. Please review. I am already in a really good mood but the only way to keep it there so I spend my whole day writing is to review. So…review like a mad man go shoo shoo go review. Hey, that rhymed. Yah me.**

**Bye, bye until next time. Just remember: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!! Please…**

**-Vampira**

**Also by the way, I am going to be signing out as Vampira because that is what some one at my school calls me, in a nice way. So it is kind of an inside joke. If you could figure out who I am because you know me than you might understand it, or you may not. Anyways, good bye.**


End file.
